The Unexpected
by acxiree
Summary: Naruto, the rich jock, and Sasuke, the ice-princess has been rivals for a very long time. But all that changes when their parents decided to engage them. Can they survive each other until their parents call it quits, or will they tear each other apart?
1. Chapter 1

**The Unexpected**

**Naruto, the rich jock, and Sasuke, the egoistic ice-**_**princess**_** has been rivals for a very long time. But all that changes when their parents decided to engage them. Can they survive each other until their parents call it quits, or will they tear each other apart? Fem!Sas. Non-yaoi. NaruSasu.**

**Chapter 1**

Sasuki Uchiha walked the many paths of the school, glaring ominously at anybody who dares to look at her. She has been suffering much in the past few months because of her family, and much to her dismay, the obnoxious blond had to worsen her chagrin. The blond and Sasuki never got along, even for once. Actually there was one time, but the idiotic blond had to ruin it.

'Dumb-ass' she mumbled under her breath, recalling her past experience.

"Oi, Sasuki! Let`s go, or else the old hag`s gonna get us to detention again!" Suigetsu shouted with a half serious voice and a lopsided grin, bringing the Uchiha back to her senses. "Fine, geeze." she half shouted at the blue-haired man.

Sasuki looked like someone you should not mess with. Her messy raven hair and her blood-slit eyes adds to her deadly look. She actually looked like someone from a murder scene. In addition, she gained a black-belt in taekwondo. Why she learned it was to actually be praised by his father, but she never received it, not a pat on the back or an 'I'm proud of you.' That`s why she decided to escape her home. And that`s where Naruto came to her life. She hated him from the very first, she hated everything about him because he was the opposite of her own. But nonetheless, he was actually her first friend (or so to say)

"Sasuki! You`ve got to see this! Naruto`s breaking up with someone again!" Sui pointed outside the window with a toothed grin, showing off his shark-like teeth. Oh yes, Suigetsu was random at times.

There was already a big crowd gathering to watch the scene. Sasuki never watched it because he wanted to see Naruto become available, but because she likes to see the fangirls fight over who his next girlfriend will be. It was quite a funny scene actually.

"Let me get this clear. You don' t want to date me `cause i`m not what you`re looking for?!" said a really pretty blond-haired girl wearing nothing but a tube top and a skirt covering nothing but her ass.

"That sums it up, yeah." Naruto said in a monotone voice, not minding the boisterous laughter of his friends behind him. "That`s really harsh Naruto." they said sarcastically, then stopped when Naruto jerked his head up and looked at them with hate-filled eyes.

"I Hate You! You JERK!" she turned and headed towards the front gates of the school, forcing the closed gates to open. But when it didn`t budge, she ran towards the forming crowd who were watching their live show. The crowd, including Sasuki, laughed hysterically at the girl`s clumsiness.

Naruto turned his head to the crowd, showing his tattooed 'whiskers' and a handsome face, causing the fangirls to squeal and chant his name. Sasuki wanted to barf there and then, thank god Sui pulled her away before doing so. "We`re damn late!" Sasuki heard suigetsu`s panicking voice over the loud shrieks.

* * *

Sasuki sighed for the umpteenth time that day. She already knew what all those were, so there's no use teaching it to her. She sighed once more before copying the problem on the board.

"Stop sighing will ya. You're just making my mood worse!" Suigetsu said, staring at the youngest Uchiha. "Stop it Sui, if she wants to do it, then so be it. It won't hurt anyone, especially a fish like yourself." Karin looked like she just got out of a cat fight, her hair going in all direction and her uniform disheveled.

Sasuki always thought Karin was a motherly figure, but sometimes she thought she was a slut. There was even a time when Karin tried to hit on her, she made her bite her neck, she thought she was lesbian. Not until she found out she was drunk of course.

"Whatever, whore!" Sui angrily whispered at Karin so as to not attract attention. They were in class after all. Sasuki just rolled her eyes at the sight of the two, looked at Juugo and mouthed some words. Juugo nodded then pulled Suigetsu by the collar of his white t-shirt. Suigetsu protested and muttered some profanities before calming down after being punched by Juugo.

A few more minutes of absolute boredom was intruded by a loud knock on the door. "Come in." The teacher said simply. "Good to see you have finally joined us, Uzumaki-kun" the teacher said looking at the jock before him.

"Sorry sensei, girl problems ya know." the teacher smiled before giving a letter to the six foot high jock. "It's from your father, he said it was urgent." He whispered, but his voice can be clearly heard from afar. Naruto nodded before putting the letter in his pocket, slinging his bag over his shoulder and sitting somewhere in between Karin and a girl named Sam. The two went head over heels for him. 'Damn fangirls' he quietly muttered before sitting down.

"Remember class, the tests are near. So study, Study and STUDY!" he said with a serious voice before waving his hand to dismiss them, the class nodded altogether, the teacher really creeped them out.

Naruto quickly ran out of the room, avoiding the stares he was gaining. But before he knew it, he was tripping and falling to... "S...!"

* * *

"Sasuki!" Karin shouted with a huge grin in her face. You've got to see this! She snickered, turning her head and pointed to something. Sasuki followed her hand, then covered her mouth to stop her from giggling. "GET OFF ME YOU HEAVY PIECE OF CRAP!" Sui angrily shouted at Naruto, who fell on top of him in an awkward manner. Naruto's hands were touching Suigetsu's thighs, and it was really, and i mean REALLY close to Suigetsu's err... lenght and his face was tilted to Sui. Really though, anyone would think it was a 'yaoi scene'. There were even students wolf-whistling and cat whistling at the sight of the two, blushing or taking pictures, and some making disgusted noises.

Sasuki almost let her fangirl side out when she _almost _made a very effeminate noise (or was that a squeal?). Sasuki had a weird habit of squealing at yaoi scenes. She almost lost her self control (which is pretty rare, being an Uchiha and all) when suddenly _"_IT WOULD'VE BEEN BETTER IF YOU WERE A GIRL!_"_ shouted Sui, who very much wants a girlfriend of his own. His not pretty bad looking if you look at it, he's actually quite cute when you get to meet him. Sure he is a pervert sometimes, but he's rather sweet when times come. Sasuke looked at Sui, then back at the 'pretty much careless of the situation he was in' Naruto. A nosebleed came cascading through her nose. "You're really a pervert when it comes to this kinds of things isn't it?" Kirin briefly looked at her before taking another picture of the two boys. Sasuke looked at Karin then back at the scene, she didn't care much about what she said at the moment. She already knew from the very day she met her that she 'takes interest' in this kind of things. "Pervert." she smirked, then took another picture of the two.

Naruto stood up, stretched his arms then casually grabbed his bag like nothing happened. After a few seconds, he was out of their sight. The fangirls soon followed. Suigetsu wanted to die there and then out of embarrassment. "This is bad! My Reputation!" Sui was screaming all over the place like a rampaging bull.

'Weirdo' Sasuke thought quietly, then placed her left hand in her pocket making something out of her pocket fall.

"We better leave him alone. He'll go home when he feels it's enough." Kirin sighed but Sasuke knew she was happy in the inside. She could be rich selling the photo's she took a while ago, especially with Naruto's face in it. Kirin called out for Juugo in the classroom, then they descended down the stairs of the academy.

"You guys leave without me. I'll go look for something in the classroom." Sasuke spoke quietly. Karin nodded, hesitant at first.

"WHERE IS IT?!" she frantically looked for the _Pendant, _looking very helpless. Her hair even more shuffled than before. It was the pendant her mother gave her before they died tragically in a mass murder by her brother. She said it would bring her good luck, in love, money, fame... anything you ever want. She said it was being passed by the Uchiha clan to their heir. Sasuke thought it was useless, but after not being killed by his brother that very day, it proved its luck. Though after that day, she always blamed herself for carrying the pendant for herself, and not sharing it with her mother. She really hates that pendant.

She hates that pendant, but it was the only thing that reminded her of her family, specially her loving mother. It was the only one left.

She grabbed the closest chair to support her. She was hopeless at the moment, she hated showing her weak side, even when no one is watching her. All this time she was emotionless for a reason. She wiped the tears forming in her eyes, not caring if it soaks her clothes.

"Oi, Whatya doin' here?" that voice was very familiar. Very...Very... VERY...!

'Damn it!!!' Sasuke thought in his head.

"What do you need?!" she looked at the opposite direction, avoiding the jock's glares. "Whatya doin' this late? Shouldn't girls be at home at this time?" he smirked. "Go die usaratonkatchi." was her emotionless reply. "What are you doing here anyway?" she tried hard not to look at him and make an awful comment on how he looked or how weak he was compared to herself (much pride might I add).

"I asked ya first." Sasuke's brow twitched. If he's gonna play hard, then she shall take part in this 'game'. "Then you shouldn't have asked me so I didn't have to ask you, so YOU answer first." she turned to face him and smirked at her victory, she knew Naruto was too dumb to understand what she just said. "So I shouldn't have asked you so you didn't have to ask me? Then why ask me again when I already asked you, if you ask me again, I'll ask you not to ask me, and I'll probably be asking you to answer my question, and not be asked again." he smirked at the wide-eyed Sasuke, who was probably having a hard time processing what he had just said in her brain. What's probably worse was that she had lost to the _dobe. _

"So... Whatya looking for?" he looked at Sasuke, with a serious face. She wanted to find it, if telling the dobe was the only solution, then she shall tell the truth. "I lost something." it was a mere whisper, but Naruto heard it clearly. Naruto stared at the helpless girl in front of him, the site almost made him want to hug the poor girl. _Almost._ "You don't care right? I'm sorry for ever disturbing you and taking your precious time." her voice sincere, and almost at the point of being weak. "U…Uh! I'll help you, just tell me what it was that you lost, jeez." he hated making girl's cry, though he probably got used to it by now.

"It's useless! I'd never believe that a _dobe_ like you is going to find my Uchiha-clan Pendant!" she shouted, probably getting stressed.

"Pendant?" he knew he saw one a while ago.

"Yes dobe, P-E-N-D-A-N-T" she spelled the letters to him in an almost insulting manner.

"You mean somethin' like this?" he showed a white-red marble with something shaped like a fan embedded in it that he picked up a while ago. The one that gives light to its features is the sparkling crystals, highlighting the fan-like figure. "Pendant!" she took the pendant then happily squeaked and giggled in a high tone. That was when...

Sasuke looked at Naruto, realizing HE WAS STILL THERE. Sasuke knew better than to go to school tomorrow because she knew Naruto will be spreading stories about her. And it will be spreading like wild fire. They hated each other more than anything after all.

She thought of all the ways she can _eliminate _Naruto from this world. _'Kill him by a gun...hmmm, too obvious. Strangle him to death? That's hard..._' and things like that were flying in her head at the moment.

"Sasuki." he said in a low voice. Sasuke has just realized their closeness. She can almost hear his heart beats and smell his cologne. "Ne, Sas, what's this pendant for?" he asked, smirking a little. She felt a tug _down there_. "THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" she blushed when she knew he was almost hugging her. "Your panties could be seen outside, isn't that embarrassing?" he grinned at her. She realized her usually low-lying pants are lying way down her hips. She blushed then punched Naruto square in the face then turned to face the door.

"_Teme_, I've helped you and you'll do that!" Naruto clicked his tongue. "Whatever, dobe!" was the others' reply.

* * *

**"We're still rivals... remember?"**

**AN: Yesh! My first official story! **

**Please review! *Smiles***

**O, before I go, i'm so sorry for the very suckish name of Girl!Sasuke. I just changed the last letter to 'I' rather than 'E'. :D**

**And I'll use Sasuke (not Sasuki) at times so it will not cause confusion (is that even possible? xD)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Flashback_

"Sasuki." he said in a low voice. Sasuke has just realized their closeness. She can almost hear his heart beats and smell his cologne. "Ne, Sas, what's this pendant for?" he asked, smirking a little. She felt a tug _down there_. "THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" she blushed when she knew he was almost hugging her. "Your panties could be seen outside, isn't that embarrassing?" he grinned at her. She realized her usually low-lying pants are lying way down her hips. She blushed then punched Naruto square in the face then turned to face the door.

"_Teme_, I've helped you and you'll do that!" Naruto clicked his tongue. "Whatever, dobe!" was the others' reply.

**"We're still rivals... remember?"**

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

'What the hell!' I thought as I once again looked at her retaliating form, shock very noticeable in my face. It was not long after since I regain my composure, though I can still feel my cheeks hurt. That girl punched harder than most boy's in class. I grabbed my things, ensured that the letter was still kept safely in my pocket and just get the hell out of here. There's nothing better to do here anyway.

"Naruto!" I turned my head at the sound of my name. "What the hell is it bastard?" I said, rather rudely at the guy I didn't even know the name of.

"That your new girlfriend up there with ya a while ago?" he said, holding up his tennis racket.

"You don't have to give a shit." I countered, getting rather pissed off at the tone of his voice.

"O come on! You even touched the girl... _down there. _Even though she wore baggy clothes, I knew from the way you touched her she was hot! Beats me though, I only saw her panties." he smirked at the last sentence, winking when he saw the reaction I gave him. Fuck self control. I freakin' hate the guy.

"So are you a couple yet or will you announce it by tomorrow?" this guy really doesn't know when to stop. I will NEVER go out with the Uchiha! NEVER! Even when someone crossed time and space I will NEVER go out with the Uchiha! Even when she's the last girl on the planet, I repeat, I will never go out with UCHIHA SASUKI! It was just out of pity that I decided to help her, that's all. I am a good person after all (who will never like the damned Uchiha).

"You know what, just shut the fuck up or I'll literally beat the crap out of ya using that nice racket of yours." I said, red obviously beaming in my eyes in the very second.

... "So... who was she?" guy just doesn't know when to stop. Fuck it, I'm beating him up.

I ran down the stairs quickly, going straight to the tennis courts after. The guy ran as he saw me gain pace to him. What bad luck he has, I'm the fastest player on the team.

I grabbed him by the collar, smirking as he gave a frightened squirm. He raised his tennis racket, giving it a swing near my head, good thing I easily caught it with my free hand.

"You do know I'm also very good at tennis, right?" I took the tennis racket away from his grip, swinging it dangerously close to his head. "You're head will make a good tennis ball." he laughed, but I'm damn serious.

"Fuck you." I said, swinging the tennis racket even nearer his head. "I'll give you 20 seconds to get out of here. But if I still see you in sight after then, I have nothing better to do than beat the crap out of you, got it?" I commanded, knowing I was SO close to almost killing him. I don't know but anything about the Uchiha just makes me wanna throw someone to the ground, knowing she was far off better than me at almost everything when we were young. That's right I've always hated the Uchiha for being better than me at everything, for being so... so perfect. I've always liked to throw someone on the ground because deep in my heart, _teme_ is receiving the pain.

"Shit!" I shouted when the guy in front of me was no more in sight, I should not let my mind drift like that. I really wanted to beat him up. Good thing I'm kind enough to let him go. I sighed and picked up my bag which fell unnoticed in the middle of my rage.

I walked slowly, wanting the fresh air to last until I reach my home. I passed by the soccer field, my only safe haven, breathing in the natural smell of the grass. I loved this place, it made me forget all my problems. This is the place my fans scream my name, the place the lights turn to me to make the final goal, the only place without that selfish asshole by the name of Sasuki. I smiled at the sight of the goal through my body like wild fire, the cheers of the people motivated me in whichever way possible. I let out a contented sigh, my lips curling upwards.

Time to head home I guess.

"What were you doing a while ago anyway?" I heard someone say and I stopped dead in my tracks. "Nothing." I heard the other answer back. The voices seemed familiar though.

"Really? I heard you shout a while ago."

"Then... that was not me. Many people shout Sui."

"I know you're voice when I hear it."

"That was not me Sui, I was in the tennis courts when that happened, so it was impossible." Wait, rewind, Sui? Suigetsu? The only ones who hang out with him are Karin, Juugo and Sasuke. But Karin and Juugo left a while ago, that must mean...

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever. Sa-su-ki." I looked at them, anger forming in me. I really wanted to kill Suigetsu at the moment, and punch Sasuke (who was now wearing her P.E. clothes) to give her back her senses. I glared at Suigetsu, who was freely talking with the expressionless Sasuki. The two were like a freakin' couple. I gnawed my teeth, clenching my fists so hard it hurt. I don't know why but I feel furious at the sight of the two. Maybe it was because I didn't want the Uchiha to talk to anybody other than me.

... Wait, that was so wrong. I rewind what I just said, almost hurling at my own words. What I actually meant was I want the damn Uchiha to be isolated from everybody else.

I continued following (_stalking_) them until they got to the train station. That's right, Sasuke rides the train to and from school. Actually sometimes, I too have to ride the train, since the Uzumaki's were nearest the ocean which was km's away. I looked back at the 'couple' feeling my fury grow, tightening my clenched hand even more.

I saw Suigetsu offer his coat to Sasuke, but Sasuke refused. I rather smiled at that. Again, Suigetsu whispered something to Sasuke, Sasuke nodded before giving him her bag. Suigetsu's such a pushover at times, to put it frankly, his Sasuki's _bitch_.

I continued following them, until I saw her buy her ticket and said her goodbye to Suigetsu, giving her bag back to her. I grinned, buying my ticket and going aboard the train where Sasuke is, unnoticed of course.

I saw Sasuke sit down at the few seats of the train, taking something out of her bag dusting it off before settling it in her lap. It was a book of some sort. She scrutinized the whole book, then carefully opened it like it was a treasured jewel. I looked at the title, merely giving a chuckle when it read, _"The adventures of the little ninja"_.

I looked outside, leaving Sasuke and what she was doing be, giving a groan when someone pushed me. "I'm sorry!" I heard a girl say apologetically, bowing her head. "My friends over there pushed me. Please accept this letter as my sincere apology." she said with the sweetest voice she can, blushing as I took the letter. It was obvious it was a love letter though 'cause of the heart shaped stamps at its back.

"P...please read it if you have time Naruto-kun..." I smiled, not wanting to make another girl cry this day, putting the letter safely in my bag and closing it. I put a hand in my ruffled hair and combing it, making the girls who saw me swoon. It was one of my favorite hobbies, making girls swoon I mean. You see, when I was young, no one noticed me, I really wanted attention back then, and I have it now. And why not take the chance now that you still have it, right? That's right, the me now was different from back then. The hyper, obnoxious and loud Naruto then is now calm, cool, yet outgoing*.

_"Now approaching station one. I repeat, now approaching station one. Passengers aboard, please make sure not to leave your personal belongings, thank you." _a low voice said in the speakers of the train. A few people started packing their things, including Sasuke who put a bookmark at the last page she stopped reading in. Some girls stared at her in awe as she tucked her hair behind her ear, some girls even blushed at the scene, maybe getting the idea that she was a boy. No questions asked though, Sasuke had a boyish face, personality and physique. She's been mistaken for a boy many times in the past. I looked at her leave, noting the number of girls that swooned as she passed by.

Time to sleep until station four I guess.

_(Time skip)_

"Excuse me sir, time to go down. We're in the last station." someone poked me in the arm. I slowly opened my eyes, regretting it when light reached my eyes. "Sir, you have to go down." she said once again, her voice with a tint of irritation this time. I nodded just to get her to stop bugging me. I stood up, waving a 2-finger salute to the train attendant before leaving the train.

God was I late. Few people were in the station, most of them being business men and women (people who hardly had any fun, seeing the indignant frown on their faces).

I fixed the bag in my shoulder and fisted my hands in my pocket as I slowly walked my way home. It's not like someone's going to be there to welcome me home anyway. My dad's too busy to go home, especially when he is working overtime at his police work. That's right, my dad's a cop, and I'm definitely proud of him. And well… my mom passed away giving birth to me. Dad always told me she was the best friend a man could have.

I turned my head as I heard giggles and squeals, I knew then I was getting near my house. I closed my eyes as I prepared myself for a whole lot of splash of pink and frilly, kinky dresses.

"Hi Naruto-kun, wanna hang out? You're dad's not home today right?" one of them said with a lusty voice. "Gomenasai, I have homework to do." I lied, the girls were way too sassy for me, even if they are kind of cute. I mean look at their clothing and all, it's practically screaming Lolita (half whore).

"Tomorrow then?" another one asked, looking at me with hopeful eyes (which were practically covered by thick makeup). I merely rolled my eyes, yup, this happened every day.

I sighed, smiling when I reached the door of my home. Thankfully, the damn fangirls didn't follow me until here. I opened the door, silently going inside the huge house.

"Dad?" I shouted. "Ya back home?" I asked. My face brimmed with hope, even though inside I was silently praying he wasn't. When I didn't hear a response, I grinned, turning on the radio, putting it on the maximum volume.

**One, 21 guns**

**Lay down your arms, give up the fight**

**One, 21 guns**

**Throw up your arms into the sky, You and I.**

_**"And that was 21 guns by Green Day, next up, a lively song that was requested by one of our viewers. Go!!! by Flow." **_I simpered, taking a broom placed under the couch.

**We are fighting dreamers takami wo mezashite**

**Fighting dreamers narifuri kamawazu**

**Fighting dreamers shinjiru ga mama ni**

**Oli oli oli oh-! Just go my way!**

I stood up, playing imaginary guitar on the broom I was holding, getting the mop on the floor and placing it on my head to add the rockstar effect.

**Right here right now (bang!)**

**Buppanase like a dangan liner!**

**Right here right now (burn!)**

**Buttakitteku ze get the fire!**

**Right here right now (bang!)**

**Buppanase like a dangan liner!**

**Right here right now (burn!)**

I sang along with the music, raising my imaginary guitar (broom).

**Kewashii shura no michi no naka hito no chizu wo hirogete doko e yuku?**

**Gokusaishoku no karasu ga sore wo ubaitotte yaburisuteta**

**Saa kokoro no me mihiraite shika to ima wo mikiwamero! (yeah!)**

**Ushinau mono nante nai sa iza mairou!**

**We are fighting dreamers takami wo mezashite**

**Fighting dreamers narifuri kamawazu**

**Fighting dreamers shinjiru ga mama ni**

**Oli oli oli oh-! Just go my way!**

"For Pete's sake Naruto! Turn the radio down!" I heard the neighbor say. I looked at the old guy before turning down the volume. 'Jesus.' I murmured.

**Right here right now (bang!)**

**Buppanase like a dangan liner!**

**Right here right now (burn!)**

**Oto wo tatezu shinobiyoru kage ga itsumo bokura wo madowaseru**

**Yuugenjikkou ooki na kaze ga uneri wo agete fukiareru**

**Kazashita surudoi katana de onore no asu kirihirake! (yeah!)**

**Hoshou nante doko ni mo nai sa naa sou daro!?**

I went on top of the couch and jumped up and down, encouraging my imaginary viewers to sing along.

**We are fighting dreamers takami wo mezashite**

**Fighting dreamers narifuri kamawazu**

**Fighting dreamers shinjiru ga mama ni**

**Oli oli oli oh-! Just go my way!**

I sang the lyrics like a pro, spinning and headbanging every once in a while.

**Right here right now (bang!)**

**Buppanase like a dangan liner!**

**Right here right now (burn!)**

**Buttakitteku ze get the fire!**

I momentarily paused as I waited for my favorite part.

**Right here right now (bang!)**

**Buppanase like a dangan liner!**

**Right here right now (burn!)**

**Buttakitteku ze get the fire!**

I raised my broom at the sound of the main bass. I played my imaginary guitar and used my voice to make the sound the bass was making. It sounded awful. I swear to God I'll never do that again.

**We are fighting dreamers kono nakamatachi to**

**Fighting dreamers subete wo makikomi**

**Fighting dreamers kokorozashi takaku**

**Oli oli oli oh-!**

**We are fighting dreamers takami wo mezashite**

**Fighting dreamers narifuri kamawazu**

**Fighting dreamers shinjiru ga mama ni**

**Oli oli oli oh-! Just go my way!**

**(Don't forget your first impulse ever)**

**(Let's keep your adventurous ever)**

I screamed the last 2 lines, making the old man look daggers at me. I smiled, continuing on with the song

**Right here right now (bang!)**

**Buppanase like a dangan liner!**

**Right here right now (burn!)**

**Buttakitteku ze get the fire!**

**Right here right now (bang!)**

**Buppanase like a dangan liner!**

**Right here right now (burn!)**

**Buttakitteku ze get the fire**

I heard my imaginary crowd go wild when the song ended. I bowed, clapping for myself. I immediately took off the mop on my head, seeing how absurd I looked with it.

_**"Next song is particularly from a 'fan' who seems to not get enough of his crush. This song is dedicated to Naruto-sama, from Akane-chan of Kyoto. Here it is." **_I froze as I heard my name.

**Hey, Hey, You, You, I don't like your girlfriend**

**No way, No way, I think you need a new one**

**Hey, Hey, You, You, I could be your girlfriend**

I cocked my head to the right, grabbing the remote and turning on the tv

**Hey, Hey, You, You, I know that you like me**

**No way, No way, You know it's not a secret**

**Hey, Hey, You, You, I want to be your girlfriend**

I turned off the radio immediately after that. Not wanting to hear the song over and over, especially when that same girl dedicates it to me every day.

I searched for interesting shows, stopping when I saw the news **"The Yondaime has done it again! Today he captured 5 kidnappers who has been accused of rape and murder. What can you say about this Namikaze-san?" **I went wide eyed for a second before I realized this is not his first time on tv. I grabbed the remote to change the channel when suddenly...

**"So can you help with the capture of Itachi Uchiha? It has been a decade since the mass murder am I correct?" **I froze when I heard his name. Even though I haven't met him, i've heard stories about him.

**"Yes, in fact he's our main target now. " **he looked into the camera **"Wherever you are Itachi, we'll definitely find you and your subordinates."**

**"Last question Namikaze-san, is the last Uchiha survivor still safe? Last I heard Itachi was going back to kill him." **I froze at the statement. My whole face grew red out of shock. It cannot be. I hate the Uchiha but this was too much.

**"We're still looking on it, though the Uchiha's still leaving alone in the Uchiha compound. We cannot get her to leave the place." **I stood up out of shock. "You should freakin' drag her!" I shouted at the tv, oh was dad gonna be hearing much from me. If dad's not gonna do it, i'll do. I'll drag her, whether she like's it or not.

I turned off the tv before going to my room, letting a muffled yawn escape my lips. I exhaled, letting all the bad thoughts out of my mind (panic it would seem). I fell into the bed, forgetting to read the letter my father gave me. O well, there's always a time for tomorrow.

* * *

**Next Morning**

I woke up at the sound of my alarm clock, which was much too loud. I groaned, pushing myself up, slapping myself in the face.

I went to the bathroom, kicking a pile of dirty clothes in my way. Oh was dad gonna kill me for all the mess I made. I pushed all the thoughts out of my thoughts and focused on what was important at the moment, which was taking off my clothes. The fact that no one was with me made me happy, take off your clothes anywhere you like, sleep anytime you want, eat whatever you want, watch until you know you had enough...

I opened the door to the large bathroom to shower. Really though, the space is too much in this bathroom. I shampooed my hair then soaped my whole body. I looked down, smirking at its remarkable growth. My abs remarkably changed since last time I saw it (abs, not what you think pervert). I draped the towel around my waist, going to the mirror to look at myself, the towel hanging dangerously low.

I dried my hair, looking myself fully in the mirror. I smirked at the handsome man standing just before me. I traced the lines of my whiskers. I actually forgot how I had these. All I remember was dad saving me from a large weird colored fox who scratched my face. I touched my hair, which looked much like dad's now, though mine's a bit silkier than his own. My eyes grew smaller than before, giving my face a mature look. My body grew increasingly lankier, I have 6 pack abs to prove that. And my hands grew calloused over the years because of soccer and stuff. Yeah, I do that shit.

I walked up to my closet, getting my favorite orange shirt and the usual school uniform, putting it over my toned body.

Just then did I realize the letter that my father gave me. I'd rather not comment on how low-tech my father is. He almost always uses snail mail to let me know bout things and stuff. Once, he mistook the cell phone as a walky-talky.

I slowly opened the letter mainly because I have much time to burn.

…

"**What the HELL!!!"**

* * *

***Compare the Naruto from Naruto and Naruto Shippuden. Naruto back then was hyper and easily loses his temper, while in Shippuden, he tries to gain his composure even at the weirdest times and he****'s actually becoming cooler (and hotter)****. Though he's still the dobe he is. :D**

***And he's kind of a girl-magnet here because when I watched shippuden, sakura's **_**kinda**_** falling for him, even the girl in the movie who looks like hinata. If I'm not mistaken one girl even tried to kiss him (the red-haired one, I think) even if it's only to capture the kyuubi. **

…**HN…**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Unexpected**

**Disclaimer: You all probably know now, Naruto is not mine. It's Masashi Kishimoto's. Sasuke's not mine either, he(she?)'s Naruto's.**

**Warning: Cursing? yeah I guess that's it.**

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

_"__**What the HELL!!!"**_

I shouted as I glanced down my wrist watch. I was 35 minutes late! I panicked as I picked my bag, not bothering to eat breakfast. I actually forgot that that clock was 1 hour late! I threw the letter to the side, not even bothering to look where it had landed.

I scurried to my Porsche (I forced my dad to buy me one), grabbing the key from my right-hand pocket. I pushed myself in as the door opened. That damned teacher will kill me! Especially at one of the days of his "special lessons" where he picks the late ones or the ones he feels like picking at to 'help' him with the lecture (and when I say help I mean make us experiments). Damn it, just thinking about it makes me shiver. That teacher was a living freak-show!

I drove like I have never driven before. Wind blew through my face, shuffling my hair and engulfing my whole body. I trembled at the sudden contact.

Think positive, it's not like his going to dissect you...haha...

"HA!" I laughed sarcastically. If only I could have clones, if that is even possible. Sigh. I really wish I could do ninja hand err… thingies. If I were a ninja, I would probably be the best! Or aim to be the best at least.

I reached the school without me even noticing it. How many minutes just passed? I opened the door, silently praying no one would notice me. I took my bag, then dashed my way to the classroom.

As I reached the door, I felt somewhat in the lines of nervous and worried. I entered the classroom with everyone looking at me, I don't know what those glances mean, but I knew it was bad! "Naruto! Do you know how late it is?" I turned my head slowly to look. My heart was thumping so fast I almost felt dizzy.

It was only Kiba, that freakin' jerk. That almost made my heart jump out of my chest! "Damn you asshole!" I said, only to receive a smile from my best friend. As I saw his radiant smile, I almost couldn't help but put on a cheeky grin.

"Wher-" I was about to ask him 'bout the teacher, he's rarely gone.

"Late... in the hospital... drugs and alcohol- what I'm saying is who cares? We can do whatever we want." I stared at Kiba before I jokingly punched him in the gut. "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, _dog-lover." _ I received a glare from the brunette. It was fun making jokes about him and his addiction to dogs. 'It's a family thing' he says 'this tattoo is here to prove that.'

"Look Naruto, your fans have been waiting for you. Let's say we have some _fun_, ne?" and by fun he means making them pay to see me do something for them. Last time it was a kiss on the cheek. I had to take a bath 2 times after that. And I am so excited for the next one.

Oh the sarcasm.

I let my feet drag me to my seat, that scare really did a heavy effect on me. Damn the teacher for being so scary.

As I finally reached my seat, I saw fangirls trying to annoy the hell out of me. Composure Naruto, composure!

I forced a grinned, my 'whiskers' highlight my handsome face.

"Oi Dobe, you do know if sensei were here, he would probably be hanging you up that rope now." I immediately know from the second word who _it_ was. My eye twitched, but more or less, I tried to gain my composure. "Dobe, were you too _tired_ to go to school?" _it_ said with a mocking voice. Composure Naruto, COMPOSURE! What does that mean anyway- oh I get it, shit.

"Are you too dumb to-" that's the final straw! I don't have much patience, and when I do try to be patient you ruin it you damn bastard! I stood up and looked at _it_ with monstrous eyes. It's revenge time. I went before her desk, leaving her clueless of what I was going to do next. I put my hands over her desk, I merely grinned as she gave off a grunt. I was about to say something when...

"Hey catch this!" a boy said on the other side of the classroom. That was when a boy pushed me, and before I knew it my lips were firmly pressed against my worst enemy, the one I hate the most, the Teme! It was a moment after that that my mind turned back to normal and I broke the kiss apart. We were choking and gagging at the same time. I was afraid to turn my head, for when I do, Sasuke's fangirls will break me apart! Piece by piece.

I'll kill him_, _whoever he is.

"You stole Sasuke-sama's first kiss!" No I didn't! Wait... first kiss... FIRST KISS?! O god please don't tell me I was teme's first kiss!

Before I could even do or say anything, the fangirls were giving me cold stares.

"No, it was a mistake!" I wanted to ask them so much if it was _her_ first kiss. I turned my gaze on the teme, her bangs covered her face up, but her ears were burning red. _Cute. _I blinked once, twice, and realized I just said something subconsciously. I would never think that super boyish girl was actually cute, she's only 1 inch shorter than me, even taller than most of our players. I turned my gaze away from the teme and to the diabolical crowd. It was like their eyes could and would tear me apart.

Before the fangirls could even attack me, I stood up, and ran for my life.

* * *

After having been attacked by the fangirls continuously, I stayed in the clinic for most of my classes. It was fun anyway, skipping classes but having a very legit reason. Well yeah, that was all that happened that day, everything in between is pretty normal too, except of course for the cold glares of Sasuke's fangirls. And Sasuke not talking at all – oh wait that's actually pretty normal. But she hasn't even said an insult to me this day since 'that incident'. It was a good thing I guess, I'll be the one bugging her tomorrow. It was just a kiss. Nothing else, nothing more, I kiss different girls every week anyway.

The ride going home was pretty normal too.

I stopped as I saw my dad's car. I sighed, looks like it will be boring at home today. I rang the doorbell. Twice. Before a girl in a maid uniform opened it. "Welcome home sir." She said as she smiled. I don't know her but I guess we'll need help because of the mess I did the other day. "Dad?"

"Yeah? What is it" he asked as he strode down the stairs of the huge house. "Err... what's up? I saw you in the news yesterday." Having not much to say, I added the news part. "Is that so? Well that's good 'cause-" he stopped as he looked at me, like some police interrogating a suspect. "You did read the letter I gave you right?" I froze right there and then. I was stuck with making a decision between lying and telling the truth. If I tell the truth, my dad will scold me, and will probably be cutting off 50 % of my allowance. If I lie, well, actually I haven't thought about that yet. Anyway... for now, lying is good.

"Yeah." I said half willing to tell a lie. My father's face brimmed with happiness. "That's good."

"Well then do you agree?" he asked me. How the hell would I know the answer! I didn't read the letter! Unless...

"I didn't read that part." I said thinking of something to add to it. "I think I have to reread it." I am a genius!

"I am not dumb Naruto, did you read it or not?" he said as his expression changed. This was getting scarier by the minute. "I did read it!"

"Then is it a yes or a no?" he said, his voice getting more intense. Dad's a policeman alright.

"YES! Yes. yes?" I kept the last word to myself, if dad ever did hear, he would redo the process. I looked at his expression. Happy. Then I chose the right one? Nice. Go me!

"That's good, I actually thought you'll say no. Anyway I'll be sleeping now. Goodnight." I was confused, why would I say no? I tried to look for the letter, but to no avail, I didn't even get a single dirt in any of the rooms. The new maid cleaned up good. What was that letter about anyway? Hmm... Anyway, what's done is done. I can't possibly regret my decision right?

RIGHT?

* * *

**Fooled you didn't I? It's not as easy as that. **

**R & R? :3 (I love reading reviews)**

**Sorry if you spot some errors, I don't have a beta, neither do I have much time in my hands. So, when do you think he'll find out about his engagement? haha. Tune in! **

**Bye! See you... soon.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Unexpected**

**Disclaimer: You all probably know now, Naruto is not mine. It's Masashi Kishimoto's. Sasuke's not mine either, he(she?)'s Naruto's.**

**Warning: Cursing? yeah I guess that's it.**

**Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**

"**That's good, I actually thought you'll say no. Anyway I'll be sleeping now. Goodnight." I was confused, why would I say no? I tried to look for the letter, but to no avail, I didn't even get a single dirt in any of the rooms. The new maid cleaned up good. What was that letter about anyway? Hmm... Anyway, what's done is done. I can't possibly regret my decision right?**

**RIGHT?**

**-------------  
**

**Sasuke's POV**

It was approximately 4 o'clock in the afternoon, everyone one was here (and what I meant by everyone was Sui, Karin, and Juugo). We're currently sitting on the grass, waiting as Karin finished giving us our share of food. I have to give it to her, she was a good cook.

I thought of all the things that just recently happened to me.

**Flashback** (Yay flashback!)

"Are you too dumb to-" I was cut off. Naruto went in front of my table, and I wasn't happy at all. He stared at me icily. I put on a puzzled look. _You can't hurt me dobe. _He smashed his hands on my desk, I merely grumbled, but I didn't take my eyes off of him. I see his lips move, he was about to say something when...

"Hey catch this!" a boy said on the other side of the classroom. That was when a boy pushed him, and before I knew it his lips were firmly pressed against my own. _My freaking first kiss was stolen by the Dobe!_ I stared at his eyes, they were equally as big as mine. I didn't know what to do; I can't possibly push him since I can't move any of my hands. My legs felt really weak for some reason.

It was a moment after that when he broke the kiss. I gagged and choked, blood was going straight to my face, and because of that I felt paralyzed and numb.

I felt embarrassed since everyone was staring! And I don't even want their attention! I let my bangs cover up my flushed face. I don't want to let them see me like this.

"You stole Sasuke-sama's first kiss!" I hate her, whoever said that. Yes fangirl I don't even know the name of, tell it to the whole damned world!

"No, it was a mistake!" I heard him say, and kinda felt a pang of pain. I bowed my head more, my bangs going a little lower my face. I felt my face still flushed, that was really a mortifying scene. I felt the dobe's eyes on me, _damn it, not now!_ I tried to fix my facial expression, trying to scare him away.

Even before I could do anything, he stood up, and fled the scene, the fangirls raging at him from behind.

**End Flashback**

_Damn him! Damn him to hell! I hate him! _Everyone stared at me, I didn't know how to make of it, but it seems that I just said that out loud. "You okay?" Karin asked, a 'lil bit worried, her eyes seems as though she's been wanting to ask me that question for a while. Suigetsu grinned, leaving me with an uncomfortable feeling. I nodded, merely shrugging off the worried faces of my friends. _Friends, when did I start calling them that?_

"It's about Naruto isn't it?" that was a direct punch in the gut!

"No." I lied. _Yes it is about him! My enemy just kissed me! He stole my freaking first kiss! _I'd rather not say that out loud, but thinking about it makes my blood go all the way to my head for some reason.

"That look on your face says otherwise." _Damn it!_ "No, I'm just thinking about some things. You know, things like my brother coming back to kill me and such." I just hope it was convincing enough. My brother coming back to kill me is not a funny thing though... o great another huge problem. I really need to think things out.

"Sasuke, let me ask you something." My heart started to beat two times normal. "Has your first kiss been stolen, your acting as though."

"NO!" blood rushed to my head again, I hate this feeling! "You're blushing! The great Uchiha can actually feel something!" Suigetsu Hozuki, a name to be added in my 'people to kill before I die' list, damn him.

…

"Silence means yes! The Uchiha was actually kissed!" I rolled my eyes, as long as he doesn't know who it is, it's okay. "It's a girl isn't it?" _yes Suigetsu, I'd rather be kissed by a girl than that person you may very well call a slob. _"Was it Sakura? She's been chasing you for years now." I started tapping my hands, I will never kiss that girl, she's great and all but she's too desperate. _Not including the fact that I'm a girl and all._

"Ino?" yeah right, if there was a girl worse than Sakura, it was her. She and Sakura has been fighting over me for years now _not until of course they found out that I was going out with someone else _(which was a lie)_. _Ino's in the flower arrangement club, her family business involves selling flowers, that's how she got so fund of them. And Sakura's in the newspaper club. I don't have any idea why she joined, and I have no intention of asking her. Anyway, everything's fine now since Sakura kinda likes the dobe.

I sprawled my feet on the grass taking a bite at the cupcake Karin baked for us just for today. "Who the hell is it?! I've like said every hot girl's name in school." I turned my gaze to Juugo, who was, as usual, eating his share of food in peace. "Hey, I'm hot, you didn't even mention my name!" Karin shouted.

"Pigs will fly before someone will tell you you're hot."

"I can just throw you Sui, you're a pig isn't it?" she took the cupcake Suigetsu was currently eating. _Another Lover's quarrel I presume. _

I left immediately after that, to where, I didn't really know. I dragged my feet to wherever it wanted me to go and before I know it, I was staring at the unexpectedly clean house of Uzumaki. I didn't intend to I swear!

Hey teme! What ya doing here?" he asked, his eyes focusing on me. _The hell do you care. _I didn't say a thing.

"Oi Uchiha! I'm talking to you!" I glared at him. "I was just taking stroll dobe, unlike you who sits in the couch all day." I smirked then looked at the displeased face of the dobe.

"I do sports teme!" he shouted from the balcony. "It won't work if you sit there dobe!" I'm loving this!

"At least I'm popular with the ladies, and when I say ladies I mean the opposite gender, _duckbutt_." Tsk. I saw his face regain color. "They like me 'cause I'm _fine_." Yeah right.

"Yeah, yeah you're probably right. You're a ladykiller." I can see a questioning look on his face. "They take one look at you and die of shock." I simpered, taking note of the changes in his facial expression. I can see he's trying hard to think of some comeback. "Try not to think too hard dobe, your head will explode."

"Every girl has the right to be ugly, but you abused the privilege!" ooh, that was a hard hit. I felt numb for some reason, but angry at the same time. "I'm damn better looking than you dobe!" I roared.

"You're a damn ugly girl Uchiha! But yes, as a boy you are good looking. Are you a hermaphrodite or somethin'?" I felt a pang of pain hit me. Many people called me good looking many times, but now I think they're only referring to my boyish side.

"Well dobe I bet your brain feels as good as new, seeing that you've never used it." I tried to hide the disappointment in my voice.

"Well-" he was about to say something when a black Lamborghini stopped in front of the gates. "Open the gates Naruto!" he stopped then looked at me. "It's nice meeting you here Sasuki-kun." He said as gentle as he can. "Nice meeting you too, Uzumaki-san." It really was a pleasure talking to him, he's been on the Uchiha case for years now, and he's not quitting until he captures him. He's doing it without pay too. Or at least that's what I think.

"Would you like to come in? Have a nice cup of tea, or some nice biscuits."

"I'd rather not-" I really don't want to go, especially if the dobe is there.

"I insist." He pouted, I couldn't resist a man who's been protecting my life all these years. _I'll just eat something, then leave immediately after. That's all. Nothing to do with the dobe. _Nothing!

I gave a curt nod, following him to the large house. Hmm, what if Minato-san was dead? Naruto will surely be leaving in a small apartment, eating only ramen for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. That will surely be a site to see.

"Dad Why the hell are you bringing that _duckbutt_ in our house?!" Minato-san looked daggers at Naruto, Naruto backed off a bit. "Because I asked hi- I'm sorry her." He looked at me and mumbled a sorry before continuing. "It's good for you to communicate more often." _Even I don't agree to that. _Naruto looked bemused.

"What?" he looked even more engrossed in thought when Minato-san said nothing. He apparently didn't hear a thing his father just said. He didn't bother re-asking for he fears he'll get scolded.

As we came close, I felt a bit anxious. It's not as if you'll not feel curious of what the inside look like. A tall girl, about 10 years older than me opened the gates to the mansion. My jaw dropped, my God was this house huge! It's even bigger than the Uchiha mansion. There were stunning paintings all over the place! And each one of them, I could only estimate, was more than $50000. The walls were delicately painted, and it was like I was being dragged by the beauty. This house was amazing! I wouldn't say that to the dobe, of course.

"I can see you like our peaceful abode." _I don't like it, I love it! _"I worked hard for it." He frowned a little, but grinned moments after that. After a while, the same girl from a while ago offered us with biscuits and tea.

It was silent for a while, before Minato-san broke the silence with a question. "Sasuki, I very well understand that you don't have any guardian to protect you. Would you like to live here?" he questioned me with a straight face. That's an easy no since the dobe lives here.

"I'm pretty comfortable at my house, thank you for the offer, but I very well refuse, Uzumaki-san." He looked at me. "Very well then, but keep your eye out for Itachi okay?" he asked with a worried voice. "I will, thank you."

"So… do you agree?" he suddenly asked. Well that was an odd question. "Agree to what Uzumaki-san?"

"Haven't you received a letter of some sort? Your family was fine with it." I studied his form, if he was lying or not. "No, I'm sorry." _Was it that letter I was too busy to read?_ "Well, if you do read it, tell me alright?" I merely nodded.

I could see drops of water outside the mansion. I just hope it isn't rain. I ate the last piece of biscuit and said "I better get going, Uzumaki-san." _Before rain falls and I wouldn't be able to go home. _

"Too soon?" he said before glancing at the enormous window beside a painting of a small village. "And besides, It's raining" My eyes grew wide of shock. It was too embarrassing to make him drive me to the Uchiha district. "And besides, there are no classes tomorrow. Why don't you stay here for a while, Sasuki-kun." I felt the room spin.

"Of course, Uzumaki-san." The words slipped out of my tongue. This is bad! I have to call- yeah, never mind, they would just laugh at me. I glimpsed at the time, I've been here for about forty five minutes now. My face grew increasingly pale for the succeeding seconds.

"Well then let's have our dinner shall we."

"But I just ate-" _What I'm saying is I'm damn full. _

"Nonsense, we Uzumaki's have strong stomachs, I'm sure you do too right, Sasuki-kun?" _Was that an insult?_

* * *

Well everything passed by quickly. We had a great dinner, the foods were

all delicious. The only thing I didn't like was when the dobe glared at me in a distance, and of course, I would give him the Uchiha glare. He was throwing food at me for pete's sake!

And now I'm staring at the ceiling, half knowing what to do. I really wanted to escape this place. Leaving in a house with the dobe will be like hell. I shifted my position on the couch, I couldn't sleep unless it were a bed. This will be a long night.

"Do you want to sleep on a bed, Sasuki-kun?" I couldn't have said it any better. I nodded. He smiled.

"Well, because the guest room is the maid's bedroom, and the other guest rooms are crowded with office supplies, and my room can't be used since I'll be up all night doing research on previous crimes, I think you should sleep in Naruto's room. He'll be happy to have you as a company." _I'll kill myself before that happens._

"No, thank you. Uzumaki-san."

"I insist." He practically dragged me to the room. "Naruto open the door." He mumbled under his breath while knocking on the door. I couldn't run since Minato-san had a firm grip on my hands. As he opened the door, my heart started to pound. _Abandon ship, I repeat, abandon ship!_

My heart beat started to go out of control when the dobe was wearing nothing but a pair of long shorts, his toned, well-worked out body was bare. I stared inside the room, it was messy, but none the less a huge room.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." He smirked, he noticed me damnit!

"Whatcha need dad?" he asked. "Sasuki can't sleep. Make her sleep in your bed, you go to the couch." His eyes grew wide. "The hell NO! What do I care if goody-two-shoes there can't sleep."

"He-She is a guest after all Naruto."

"Dishwatlblykwenurmarried anyway…." He mumbled under his breath. "What was that dad?"

"Nothing. Anyway, go to the damned couch Naruto!"

"I won't leave." What a hard head. _Just leave already._

"I'll sleep on the bed, and I don't care where the hell she sleeps."

"Well if you're going to be bullheaded, then I guess you have to sleep on the same bed together…" I stared at Minato-san round eyed. He can't be serious…

_FUCK!!! _

_

* * *

_**R & R? :3 (I love reading reviews)**

**Again, I say, ****Sorry if you spot some errors, I don't have a beta, neither do I have much time in my hands.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I stared relentlessly at the ceiling, counting the number of molds that formed over the years in this house. Since the usaratonkachi was such a hardhead, Minato-san decided to put us together in the same room, worse yet, we have to share the same bed.

Minato-san left minutes ago, and he just managed to lock the door before I could even go out. Well, after that came the awkward atmosphere. I didn't even bother looking at who I'm with now, cause for when I do, I'll beat him to a bloody pulp.

I brought the blankets closer to my body, breathing in the lemony scent that engulfed the room. I tightly closed my eyes shut to sleep, but it was a feeble attempt. The dobe is currently playing games on his ps3, and the light is hitting my eyes, making me unable to sleep.

"Hey Kiba! Where are ya man?" he spoke loudly at the phone in between his head and his shoulder. "Club? Cool dude! I want to go to, but my dad's here, and you know how cranky he gets if I'm not here at the morning. Yeah, talk to you soon." He spoke as if his phone was 2 meters away. Damn asshole, trying to piss me off!

He continued to play his game, once in a while sending e-mails through his phone. "Damn it dobe, can you lower the volume down!" I howled without thinking. "Teme, my room, my rules." I gritted my teeth, He was right. I could not do anything. This was his room after all.

"Except of course if you beat me at Tekken 6." Was he kidding? I'm the best at Tekken 6. I usually play it to burn the time, or just to release stress or anger.

I boldly got the controller, and without even thinking, chose Jin. He was my favorite. "Best out of 20 games." He said as he too chose his character. I merely gave a grunt when devil Jin was on the screen. "What? He's my favorite." Grinning, he started to tap power combinations on his controller. "square-square-triangle-circle-triangle and x" he didn't even care if his opponent would hear his attack combinations. I too started tapping on my own controller. _Circle-x-leap-turn and triangle._

He copied the same move. What an asshole this guy is, he knows just how to piss me off. "You won't win with those moves Uchiha." _Not if you copy the same move, Uzumaki._ I was too engrossed in the game to say something back to him.

I stared willingly at the screen, forcing my eyes to stay open. My will is the only one keeping me awake. _I'll win, I have to. _

Naruto's POV

It's 2 AM but me and the teme are still playing Tekken 6. I gotta admit, she's almost as good as me, but everyone knows I'm the best at these kind of games.

We're currently tied with a score of 9 games each, and who knows when the Uchiha's gonna break. I mean- Just look at her! She seems like she'll doze off any minute now.

I started with a simple move, just to see if she's still awake. And, as expected, she countered with a combo. I think her motivation is the only one keeping her awake.

"-_Yawn- _I really am sleepy." I said just to bug the hell out of her. She stared at the television before saying... "Shut up Naruto." Her reflexes are plunging I presume. So that's what lack of sleep does to you.

"Triangle-circle-turn-another turn-x-x-and square." I once again said my attack out loud. She avoided the attack, and did the same combination I did.

"That's not fair!"

"That's what you did at the first game, dobe. I just wanna try it out" She smirked, then once again turned her attention to the screen. Before I could even counterattack or turn to the screen for that matter, she did another combo attack.

"That's cheating! I wasn't looking!"

"That's what you did at the 14th game dobe." I frowned, but it was true after all. "10 games to 9 dobe. 1 more game left." Her expressions changed- it seems that she's relieved. Now I kinda feel bad for her- I should've just let her sleep. After all, I got used to sleeping late. But I would never let this chance to beat Sasuke slip away!

"Let's get this over with." She snapped her neck, keeping a tight grip at the controller she was holding. She put on a concentrated gaze at the TV, her eyes burning with determination to win.

'Circle-square-circle-square-triangle-x-x-circle-triangle-square-x-x' I tapped the combination to my controller. She moved simply to the side. I inched closer to her, but again, she moved to side. I did another power move, hitting her with everything. She inched closer but did nothing but a kick and a punch.

"Left-right-circle-square-x-right-circle-x-left." Another power move. "You're mine now Uchi-"

"-ha?" my sentence was cut off when I suddenly felt something heavy on my shoulder. I slowly turned my head and found the Uchiha resting her head on my shoulder. "Oi, it's not finished yet." I suddenly said. I waited a few more minutes before I gave a light tap on her arm. This is getting quite weird, I feel nauseated because of the weird sensation on my tummy (butterflies). "Oi teme." I merely whispered, but she only snuggled even deeper my shoulder.

'This should really stop- the weird feeling is just getting worse!'

I took hold of her upper thighs and her upper body and then lifted her gently so as to not wake her up, then proceeded to put her down the bed.

-_yawn-_ I too should have some shut eye. It's awfully late after all. But I have a hard time thinking where I'll be sleeping- the couch or the bed? If I sleep on the couch, my back will be throbbing by tomorrow, and if I sleep on the bed… _the same bed as the teme_… well…

I looked at the bed. Her form was one I'd never seen before, it was like she was totally detached from the world, her facial features softened, and her face seemed pretty peaceful, not like the one who always snaps at me for no particular reason. For the first time, I can see teme as feminine, I mean just look at tha- ok, couch it is.


End file.
